recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Big Mamou on Pasta
Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group Ingredients * 2 pounds boneless chicken Pasta * 6 quarts hot water * 3 tablespoons salt * ¼ cup vegetable oil * 1½ pounds fresh spaghetti — (1 lb dry) Seasoning mix * 2 teaspoons dried thyme leaves * ¾ teaspoon black pepper * 1¼ teaspoons ground cayenne pepper * ½ teaspoon dried sweet basil leaves * 1 teaspoon white pepper Sauce * 1 pound unsalted butter plus * 2 tablespoons worcestershire sauce * 4 tablespoons unsalted butter * 1 tablespoon tabasco sauce + 1 teaspoon * 1 cup onions — chopped very fine * 2 cans tomato sauce — (16 oz) * 4 medium garlic cloves — peeled * 2 tablespoons sugar * 2 teaspoons minced garlic * 2 cups green onions — chopped very fine * 3¼ cups rich chicken stock To make a rich chicken stock strain the basic stock, then continue simmering it until evaporation reduces the liquid by half. For example, if the recipe calls for 1 cup rich stock, start it with at least 2 cups of strained basic stock. Dark meat, cut into ½-inch cubes. Chicken seasoning mix * 1½ tablespoons salt * 1 teaspoon black pepper * 1½ teaspoons white pepper * 1 teaspoon cumin — (optional) * 1½ teaspoons garlic powder * ½ teaspoon dried sweet basil leaves * 1¼ teaspoons ground cayenne pepper Directions # Place in the hot water, oil and salt in a large pot over high heat; and cover and bring to a boil. # When water reaches a rolling boil, add small amounts of spaghetti at a time to the pot, breaking up oil patches as you drop the spaghetti in. # Return to boiling and cook to al dente stage, do not over cook (to test doneness of spaghetti, cut a strand in half near the end of cooking time. When done, there should be only a speck of white in the center, less than one-fourth the diameter of the strand) do not overcook. # During this cooking time, use a wooden or spaghetti spoon to lift spaghetti out of the water by spoonfuls and shake strands back into the boiling water (it may be an old wives' tale, but this procedure seems to enhance the spaghetti's texture). # Then immediately drain spaghetti into a colander;stop cooking process by running cold water over strands (if you used dry spaghetti, first rinse with hot water to wash off starch) # After the pasta has cooled thoroughly, about 2 to 3 minutes, pour liberal amount of vegetable oil in your hands and toss spaghetti. # Set aside still in the colander. # Meanwhile, thoroughly combine the seasoning mix ingredients in a small bowl and set aside. # In a 4-quart saucepan, combine 1½ sticks of the butter, the onions and garlic cloves; sauté over medium heat 5 minutes, stirring occasionally. # Add the minced garlic and seasoning mix; continue cooking over medium heat until onions are dark brown, but not burned, about 8 to 10 minutes, stirring often. # Add 2½ cups of the stock, the Worcestershire and Tabasco; bring to a fast simmer and cook about 8 minutes,stirring often. # Stir in the tomato sauce and bring mixture to a boil. # Then stir in the sugar and 1 cup of the green onions; gently simmer uncovered about 40 minutes, stirring occasionally. # Heat the serving plates in a 250°F oven. # Combine the ingredients of the chicken seasoning mix in a small bowl;mix well. # Sprinkle over the chicken, rubbing it in with your hands. # In a large skillet melt 1½ sticks of the butter over medium heat. # Add the remaining 1 cup green onions and sauté over high heat about 3 minutes. # Add the chicken and continue cooking 10 minutes, stirring frequently. # When the tomato sauce has simmered about 40 minutes, stir in the chicken mixture and heat through. # To finish the dish, for each serving melt 2 tablespoons butter in a large skillet over medium heat. # Add one-sixth of the cooked spaghetti (a bit less than a 2 cup measure); heat spaghetti 1 minute, stirring constantly. # Add 1¼ cups chicken and sauce and 2 tablespoons of remaining stock; heat thoroughly, stirring frequently. # Remove from heat. # Roll spaghetti on a large fork and lift onto a heated serving plate. # Repeat process for remaining servings. Notes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Green onion Recipes Category:Spaghetti Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes